


Learning love

by Draya09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya09/pseuds/Draya09
Summary: Just a short little piece on Neil and his relationship with love.





	Learning love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short little ramble!

Love was a foreign concept to Nathaniel. His childhood was filled with pain and fear, love was just something he heard other people talk about. His parents never told Nathaniel he was loved.

The first time Nathaniel heard his mother say I love you to him he was called Stephen. She had only said it to help them blend in.

Nathaniel liked to believe deep down she had meant it but it's more likely that though she cared for him she never loved him as more than a obligation.

He was just something she had to look after. Someone who had caused her only trouble since his birth and made it so much harder to leave her husband.

Nathaniel finally accepted that his life was not going to be filled with love at the age of 12.

They had been on the run for two years and had ended up in London at Stuart's house to rest and let Nathaniel heal from a recent gunshot wound.

Nathaniel over heard his mother talking with stuart when they thought he was still passed out from the infection. Mary had mentioned how much easier things would have been without having to deal with a child slowing her down.

After hearing that Nathaniel made a vow to not slow his mom down. He learned to be quick. He made sure to pick up languages and blend in. Always looked for ways to be faster.  
To be better.

Still Mary always found things Nathaniel needed to do better. He wasn't good enough at distancing himself and blending in,he brought attention and got them caught. He was too focused on things like exy. He made to many mistakes. He was to much trouble to love

Even as Mary laid dying in the California sand she never said she loved him.

Nathaniel left his mother's ashes to mingle with the sand by the shore and left before they had time to cool.

He left another name and identity behind as the sunset turned the sky red and he became another person. He became Neil josten.

Then the past caught up with him in a locker room in Millport Arizona. A short blonde goalie, a gruff coach and a ghost from a long ago childhood turned Neil's life upside down.

Neil was too weak to walk away after hearing the passion in Kevin's voice no matter how much of a bad idea it would be to accept joining the palmetto foxes.

He showed up and slowly he learned what it felt like to have others care about him. To want him safe and protect him with no motive. 

The foxes taught him how to live life without running and never looking back. They helped him and told him he was worth caring about. They showed him love and made sure he knew he was worth loving.

Neil learned love didn't have to be spoken out loud for it to matter, sometimes it was just “yes or no”. It was a key and a deal. It was a promise freely given. It was trust earned one truth at a time.

It was a hotel room in Baltimore and being willing to leave them all if that's what they wanted and hearing the word “stay” instead. It was soft hands helping him shower and putting him back together. It was the warmth of his family as they stayed in the dorm and reminded themselves that Neil was still there. It was knowing he was right where he was meant to be. He was free and he was home and he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked this and leave any comments you have. I love seeing reactions to my writing it really helps me improve.


End file.
